


Be Mine, Valentine

by The_Risen_Phoenix



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oblivious V, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22708705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Risen_Phoenix/pseuds/The_Risen_Phoenix
Summary: Was V missing something? He couldn't work out just why Nero seemed to be uncommonly affectionate today.And why is everyone suddenly decorating everything with red? Not that he had anything against the colour, but....
Relationships: Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Be Mine, Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Man, I wrote this in like an hour.  
> I had completely forgotten about Valentine's and then when I remembered I felt obligated to write these dorks celebrating it.

Something weird was going on today, V decided.

It had started this morning when he had woken up alone. Normally Nero was still dead to the world, snoring happily beside him when he woke; but this morning he had been absent. And for a while, if the coolness of the sheets was anything to go by.

Wondering if he had forgotten something important, V freed himself from the tangle of sheets, and wandered into the bathroom to shower. Standing beneath the warm spray of water, V still could not think of anything that he had forgotten, and decided that perhaps Nero had just decided to wake early for once. Dressed and ready for the day, V headed down to the kitchen, nose wrinkling slightly at the smell of burning food.

He peeked around the corner cautiously, catching sight of a frantic Nero waving a tea towel to try to wave a huge cloud of smoke out of the window, a pan of something that might once have been bacon hissing in the sink.

V was further confused at the sight, since they normally made breakfast together when they were both home. Usually on days that V wasn't home, or had to leave early, Nero would settle for toast or cereal – all things that didn't require much attention. It wasn't that Nero was bad at cooking per se, it was more that he had such a short attention span oft times, that he would forget that he was meant to be paying attention and end up burning whatever he was attempting to make.

V stepped into the kitchen, hitting the switch to turn on the overhead vent to help suck the smoke out of the room, and startling Nero badly.

“V!” Nero cried out in shock, dropping the tea towel into the water filled sink. The pair watched as the cotton cloth absorbed the greasy water, sinking to the bottom of the sink. “Er.....gross.”

“Did you need my help Nero?” V questioned, deciding to ignore the waterlogged cloth. “Also, is there any reason in particular that you are up this early, and cooking?”

“No, no. I'm fine, you don't need to help at all V! I've got this covered.” V raised a slightly disbelieving brow towards the mess the kitchen had become, but gave in to Nero's shooing motions, instead taking a seat at the table.

“Is something wrong Nero?” V's voice seemed to startle Nero out of whatever mental trap he had fallen into, his body rocketing back into motion seconds later. He pulled the plug from the sink, watching the water drain away, before picking up the bin and dumping both the soggy cloth and burnt bacon remains in.

He pulled a clean pan from the cupboard, muttering quietly to himself as he pulled more ingredients from the fridge, appearing to be going over a mental list and seeming satisfied when he had completed it. If V were to guess, Nero was attempting to make bacon, pancakes and toast; the faint scent of coffee already starting to fill the air, alerting V to the fact that Nero had put on the coffee maker already. On a free bit of bench, V spied a tray, half set already, tiny flower in a vase that he hadn't even realised that they owned. He turned back towards Nero, who was already quickly mixing the pancake batter, to question him.

“What were you going to use the tray for Nero?”

“Oh, erm...I was going to bring you breakfast in bed, but I er...I woke up a bit late, and then I burnt the bacon and yeah.....” Nero trailed off sheepishly, smiling lopsidedly at V.

“You don't have to do that Nero. You know I don't mind helping make breakfast.” V responded, standing to wrap his arms around Nero's waist loosely.

“Yeah, but I wanted to today.” Nero sounded despondent, and V wasn't sure why it would make any difference it being today of all days.

“Let me help then,” Nero opened his mouth to protest, but V continued. “We will finish up cooking faster, and then we can both go back and sit in bed to eat. Sound good? You don't have anything planned for today do you?”

Nero looked conflicted briefly, but eventually gave in to V's suggestion, mulishly stating that he would do the dishes on his own at least, and mentioning that he would need to go out in the afternoon to help run a few errands for Kyrie. V laid a quick peck on his cheek, darting around the bigger man, and scrubbing the dirty pan to cook the bacon in. Once it was clean and dried, V put it on the stove, gently bumping hips with Nero to push him over slightly; grinning at the faux grumpy look he received in return. To make up for it, he pulled Nero down for a kiss, laughing as he tried to deepen it further.

“If you don't stop now, you're going to end up burning that batch of pancakes.” V laughingly protested, lightly pushing Nero back a step. He snickered again as Nero yelped, turning to flip the slightly smoking pancakes, eyeing them critically and deciding they were still edible.

“Dammit.” Nero cursed quietly.

“They're fine.” V reassured, turning the bacon over carefully. He yelped as some of the fat spat at him, landing on his hand, and Nero rushed to grab a hold of the injured appendage.

Examining it carefully, Nero pulled V towards the sink, running the slightly red spot beneath the cool water, and then laying a kiss next to the burnt skin and lightly admonishing V for not taking enough care. V pouted at Nero, insisting that bacon was as unpredictable as it was tasty, and he had been as careful as he possibly could have. They both headed back to the stove, Nero stopping to pop some bread in the toaster on the way.

Without any further incidents, the pair finished up cooking quickly, Nero plating everything up while V filled their mugs with coffee. A brief stare down over who was going to carry the tray to the room ensued, Nero winning when he turned his pout upon the other man. V had given up at that point, calling Nero a dirty cheater, and heading up to their room to straighten out the covers on the bed. By the time Nero arrived, V had propped their pillows up against the headboard, and was sitting lounged comfortably against them. He patted the space beside him, taking the tray from Nero as he climbed up and got settled.

They enjoyed their breakfast together, though V was slightly confused as to why Nero insisted on feeding him constantly, and was a lot more affectionate than usual. Not that he was complaining, just confused.

Strangely, Nero kept close for the rest of the morning, choosing to snuggle up with V on the couch while he read, instead of playing his games or heading outside to tinker with his bike, like he normally would. It was at this time that V was really starting to think that he had missed something. Oh...oh no. It wasn't their anniversary was it? V couldn't have possibly forgotten about that could he? But wait, no. It was only February, and their anniversary wasn't until March. With that brief panic over, V still could not for the life of him understand what was going on.

Later that afternoon, Nero headed out to run his errands; but not before drawing V into an intense kiss that left the both of them breathless. Resting his head against V's own, panting slightly, Nero asked if V was going to head to the library like usual later. V considered the question, wondering if he could be bothered going out at all, but decided that he really wanted that new book that he had waiting on hold for him. He told Nero that he would be going, curious at the look of relief that spread across Nero's face at the news, but brushed it off as him not wanting V to be home alone.

They parted ways after that, V pulling on his shoes and walking to the local library, while Nero hopped on his bike and took off in the opposite direction. Walking down the street, V noticed the overwhelming amount of red that was splashed all over the shops, wondering if it were a new craze going around. Even the library door was festooned in red and pink banners, V squinting to try to read the words, only then realising that he had left his reading glasses at home. As such, all he could make out were vague squiggles, that ended up giving him a headache as he tried to read them.

Giving up, V realised he was blocking the entrance to the library, apologising to the older lady waiting patiently behind him, and tilting his head in confusion at her little giggle when she asked if he were spending the evening with his someone special. She grinned impishly at him when he confirmed that, yes, he would be spending the night with his partner, and he was left further confused when she winked at him as she passed further into the building.

Muttering quietly to himself, V headed to the desk to pick up his hold. On the way he ran into Nico, the other woman somehow managing to convince V to help her out in the garage, even though his knowledge of mechanics, was minimal at best. V realised that what Nico had really wanted, was someone who could man the desk for her, and answer her incoming calls; leaving her free to work unimpeded in the back. He had snorted to himself when he realised her master plan, holding his hand out for the spare pair of glasses he knew she kept on hand, for times like this when she commandeered his time unexpectedly.

For the rest of the afternoon, V sat behind Nico's scarred desk, booking appointments and handling her books. It wasn't until his phone beeped with an incoming message that V realised how late it had gotten, a soft curse falling from his lips as he caught sight of the time.

_'Hey babe, where are you?'_

_'Nico kidnapped me.'_

_'Haha,sounds like her. You heading home soon?'_

_'Yeah, just give me a minute and I will leave.'_

_'Ok, sounds good. I'll be waiting ;) '_

“Hey Nico, I'm going to head off now ok?” V called out towards the back of the shop.

“Oh crap yeah, didn't realise it had gotten so late. Did you need a ride home?” Nico appeared from the back, wiping her hands on a grease stained cloth.

“Actually yeah, that would be great.”

Nico nodded, grabbing her keys from the hook on the wall, and motioning for V to follow her. She locked the door behind them, turning the sign to 'closed', and opened up her clunker of a van. It may be old, and she may have been able to afford something a lot newer and better; but it was her first car and she still loved it. The engine purred to life, the wheels squealing as she took off like a bat out of hell. V, already well used to her driving antics, clung tightly to the hand hold, bracing himself as they flew around corners, narrowly missing parked cars. V's hair was dishevelled when they finally screeched to a halt outside of their apartment building, his heart thudding quickly in his chest. No matter how used to driving with Nico he had become, there was no denying the utter terror you felt as you saw your life flash before your eyes.

“Thanks for the ride Nico.” V still managed to say, legs a little shaky as he hopped out of the van.

“Yeah, yeah. Least I could do after making you work for me for free.” Nico replied with a smile.

“Who said I was working for free?” V joked. “I'll be sending the bill for my services in the mail.”

“Sure you will.” Nico smirked at him, cigarette dangling from between her lips. “Enjoy tonight with loverboy.”

Before V could ask her what she meant by that, the van took off with a screech of tires. Shaking his head once again, V headed up the stairs to their home.

Unlocking the door, V was met with the sight of rose petals lining the hall, soft music and flickering candle light coming from the lounge. Closing the door behind himself, V stepped forwards slowly, pulling off his shoes and calling out.

“Nero?”

“In the lounge V.” Nero responded.

V carefully stepped into the lounge, breath catching in his throat at the sight that met his eyes. Nero sat upon a large cushion before their small coffee table, another cushion clearly waiting for V to sit upon placed opposite him. The table was surrounded by more rose petals, candles sitting upon any flat surface around the room, casting everything in a dim, warm glow. Food was piled on the table – though V noticed that most of the foods seemed to be finger food – and a huge bouquet of roses sat beside V's place.

“I...what?” V asked, completely lost, and panicking again. Oh hell, maybe it wasn't actually February, and it was March after all, and somehow V had managed to lose an entire month somewhere along the line...

“Happy Valentine's day V.” Nero murmured, breaking V from his internal panic.

Val..entine's day. Oh crap. Valentine's day. V had totally forgotten about it all together. All of a sudden, everything that Nero had been doing that day made sense, along with the copious amounts of red and pink that seemed to be everywhere. V groaned, burying his head in his hands.

“V?” Nero was alarmed at V's actions, standing up and hurrying towards his lover. “What's wrong?”

“I'm sorry Nero,” V mumbled. “I forgot all about Valentine's day.”

“Oh, is that all? Gods V, you almost gave me a heart attack.” Nero heaved a sigh of relief. “I sort of figured out that you didn't realise what day it was, and normally I wouldn't care too much about it either; but I had plans for today. Now come, sit down and eat ok?”

Nero tugged V to sit at the table, settling him comfortably on his cushion, before retaking his own seat. He watched as V picked up the flowers, inhaling deeply to breathe in the fragrance, and smiling happily.

They fed each other small bites of the food laid out, V teasingly nibbling at Nero's fingers as they withdrew from his mouth; and watching as his eyes darkened with lust. He wondered why Nero seemed to be so determined to continue on with dinner, as he would have been just as happy forgoing the food, and finishing up the night with a tumble between the sheets. But Nero persisted, and they finally finished their meal, V licking chocolate off his own fingers slowly, savouring the rich, sweet taste of the melted treat.

He watched as Nero blew all of the candles out, leaving them in the semi darkness, only the lights from outside dimly illuminating the area. The pair slowly made their way awkwardly towards the bedroom, Nero clinging like a huge barnacle to V's back, and making their progress slow and uncoordinated. He reached around V as they reached the door, turning the handle and pushing it open, before burying his face in V's neck. Not sure just why Nero was behaving strangely once more, V turned on the light, only to freeze in place once more.

The bed was decorated in paper roses – handmade by the looks of things, some of them slightly mangled if V looked closely enough at them – set out in the pattern of a heart. In the centre of the arrangement, a small box sat innocently, a tiny ribbon placed upon the top.

Without thought, V drifted further into the room, draw as though by a magnet towards that box. He didn't even realise that Nero had let go of him, hovering anxiously in the bedroom doorway, hands twisting nervously together. Leaning forwards, V reached out for the box, flipping the lid open slowly, eyes widening at the sight of the ring before him. The band was silver, two bands of black running just below the top and bottom edges, leaving a slightly thicker band of sliver through the centre. Upon the black bands, symbols were etched, V recognising many of them to mean things such as 'love, forever, together'.

“Nero?” V's voice was shaky, as he turned to search for the other, finding that he had finally drifted closer as V stared down in shock at his last surprise.

“I....I...” Nero stuttered out, voice gone croaky with nervousness. “Oh damn, I had a whole speech planned out and everything, and I can't remember a damn word of it anymore.”

V smiled softly at Nero, reassuring him that it didn't matter. Nero took a deep breath, trying to calm himself before he started again.

“I love you V, more than anything else in this world, and I want you to be by my side for the rest of my life. Please, would you join your life with mine, and marry me?”

“Yes. Yes, Nero I will!” V cried, nearly dropping the ring as he threw his arms around Nero's neck and kissing him soundly.

Nero broke into relieved laughter, rescuing the ring, and sliding it gently onto V's finger. He took in the sight of his ring upon the other's hand, a pleased feeling filling him.

“Oh wait...” V suddenly questioned. “Does that mean we celebrate Valentine's day now?”

“Oh gods, I hope not.” Nero responded with feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Nero, he's me.
> 
> The only thing I like about Valentine's is the cheap chocolate afterwards, and now I am sad that the shops have stopped doing that :(  
> I re-gifted my partner the coke I had bought him, after I realised what day it was. Yup, I am the ultimate partner :D


End file.
